


Lancers of a res tier stick together (in the infirmary)

by varupikusu



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen, Some references to some of the short comics Ive posted in reddit, and so is grima but you know him, azura's a snarky person here, injury mentions, not much though it's just vague mentions of the aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varupikusu/pseuds/varupikusu
Summary: Being on the battlefield was great, the lancer thought. Being the target of a mage? Not so much.





	Lancers of a res tier stick together (in the infirmary)

  Lukas knew very well that his defence against mages were passable at best, and abysmal at worst. There was a reason why the summoner had taken great care to assign a dedicated counter alongside him- the most recent being the Fell Dragon himself, who was currently hissing and throwing various worm-related insults at him. “Weakling.” The vessel said, “I don’t understand their dedication to someone like you- even I could crush you easily under my thumb.” If not for the rules of Askr, I would have impaled you on Saunion, Lukas thought, but refrained from saying so. For one, Ike, the de facto team leader, was against infighting, and for two, gods, it _hurt_ when he tried to even move a muscle.

  If only that dancer didn’t warp in and let the enemy Nino move in with a Gronnblade, freshly charged with the power of the moon. Lukas had been a victim to that kind of pure power quite a few times, being one of the first to be summoned, but remembering how the wind- and other, various forms of magic- tore him apart each time made him grimace. At that, Ike (carrying him via piggyback despite the weight of him, armor and all, Mila bless his soul) muttered, “We’ll be at the infirmary soon. Hang on.”

\---

  Ephraim boasted a few times he’d never pick a fight he wouldn’t win, but this was a fight he had no say over. Mainly because he’d been downed before he had a chance to charge in. And now he was unceremoniously draped over his horse, feeling numb, paralysed, and generally terrible.

_Damn you, Reinhardt…!_

  He almost felt like curling a fist, but before he could move his fingers, Azura had already glanced over from beside her pegasus. “I would rather you not do that. You’d probably fall off your horse. Again.” Elincia, further away, muttered something akin to being too harsh, but he could feel his dear horse slowing down already.

  “Still fine, Ephraim?” Chrom had kneeled down so that he could see the lance user, who had half his face mushed on the horse. “I can talk, that says something about me.” Ephraim countered, feeling a small spasm flit over his cheek. The Exalt nodded, “Well, you can’t see much except for the ground, so just sit tight- or lie tight? We’re almost there.” Chrom straightened up, and soon, the clip-clopping of the horses picked up again.

  The rest of the journey was almost a blur- or actually a blur, he had zoned out for the time being, and the next thing he could figure was that he was on a bed, armor removed, and the usual healers were busy casting healing spells- an experience that they rarely had, being off the battlefield most of the time. Then a gruff shout from across the infirmary, and the healers were hurrying in that direction. Ephraim’s eyes followed as the group of four were rushed to the adjacent bed to his and the new casualty was lowered carefully onto it, the healers quickly obstructing the view. He could see a white-haired man leaving immediately, purple wisps around him. The healers left after giving hushed instructions, and then the two blue-haired men, and the two patients were left to a somewhat empty infirmary.

\---

  Now that the ripping pain was lessened to a dull ache, Lukas felt strong enough to take a look around. As he had expected, not many people. The summoner was used to maintaining one or two teams at a time, so there would rarely be a full infirmary. If anything, he was a regular visitor there. Shifting a bit, he glanced to the right- to the man staring back at him.

  Ah. That was the new cavalry lancer, was it not? With the mint green hair... Ephraim, he remembered. When the summoner introduced Lukas to the “Leeroy legend”, they had exchanged quips on their shared weakness towards magic and left it at that. Not many chances to talk further; they were on different teams for different purposes, after all. But any chances for conversation would do-

  “What are you in here for?” Ephraim had taken the chance first, and Lukas couldn’t help but notice again the subtle familiarity in his voice.

  “Nino; I misjudged her range of movement.” A pause. “You?”

  “Reinhardt.”

  “Ah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I probably made it very awkward by not saying that I've S-ranked Lukas with Ike and Ephraim with Chrom, haha. 
> 
> But yeah, ever since I pulled L'Ephraim I've always been amused by how different he is to Lukas in terms of usage(one being player phase oriented and one being enemy phase oriented) but yet so similar in terms of weapon and generally terrible res. And because Lukas's been around since basically my first pulls on my account(made during the first SoV banner since I'm a sucker for the game) I've figured he'd be frequenting whereever people get healed back in the castle for a long while by now.


End file.
